Summer Vacation in The World
by Aki-Shinko
Summary: Aki-Shinko begins her journey in The World. She'll encounter many weird things; random crowds, sharks w flashlights, and weirdest of all will be Shugo. What does Shugo want from their friendship? Ch.9 up and running sorry for the delay!
1. Flashlights, Crowds, and one weird Guy

Disclaimer:  
  
Aki looks up from her book and gives a wave.   
  
"Hello. I am Aki-Shinko, but just call me Aki. Aki is short for Akira the Japanese word that is somewhat relevant to our English word life. The word Shinko, is a swordsmen style I learned thanks to Rurouni Kenshin. So here in lies my name, Aki-Shinko, the sword of life. In my stories, the main character has the same name as me, Aki, but rest assures, that I am not the one in these stories I just like the name.  
  
These stories are mine and mine alone, coming from the very depths of my mind. I warn you now, I have a very...umm what's the word-"interesting" mind. Any character that has relevance to .HackSign or other TV shows rightfully belongs to the owners and producers.  
  
If you have a problem with anything I write, cry me a river, and I hope you drown in it. So have a nice day and watch out for speeding vehicles"  
  
She gives a wave, claps her hands. The lights turn off.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 1. New Beginnings, Old Endings  
  
Aki was walking along in a lonely desert, one of the may regions in.....The World.  
  
((Okay I just have to pause and tell you right now. Okay if you're an Otaku or a real .HackSign fan, did you ever notice that when people speak about "The World" they always have a deep long pause. Is that a dramatic touch cause all it does is majorly piss me off! Aura will be like "You're the only one who can save...(5 minutes later)...The World." Sometimes I think that the voice actors are like taking a sip of their coffee or something and then finally finish. But oh well, back to the story))  
  
Aki walked with her sword rubbing against her side as it bounced with the rhythm or her step as it sat firmly secured on her belt. She finally reached a spring where she collapsed and started anime crying.  
  
"Thank God! Water, oh yes the sweet and lovely water"  
  
Aki sticks her head into the water and just stares at the bottom of the lake with a huge cheesy grin on her face and bubble fly to the surface from her nose. Still looking down at the bottom of the lake she suddenly sees a light. She tilts her head to the side and rubs the back of her head with her hand, holding her breath all the while The light grows closer and closer until it becomes obvious it is a flashlight taped to the top of a giant shark's head. Aki screams underwater and pulls her head out just in time to see the shark jump out of the water and then, oddly enough hits a coconut tree and falls helplessly on the ground flopping for air.  
  
"Please young girl, save me, I can't breath!!!" The shark coughs trying to act all fuzzy and cute.  
  
"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SWIMMING AROUND IN A LAKE? AND WITH A FLASHLIGHT ON YOUR HEAD FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" Aki screams no dripping with water. The shark blushes.  
  
"Well, the lake is very deep....and I'm afraid of the dark...and the lake? Why am I in a lake? Well where did you expect me to e swimming—the SKY? Do you think I'm a bird or something? I should just fly into a cage and start chirping like a canary!"  
  
"Well that's no way to treat a lady, be yelling at her"  
  
"All I see is a scrawny little snack with a skimpy outfit"  
  
Aki blushes looking down at herself and tries to look behind her checking out her outfit.  
  
"My outfit isn't that skimpy is it? Oh well, guess you get to die then" She pulls out her sword and slashes the shark breaking the flashlight and watches him dematerialize.  
  
"Well, that fish was fried"  
  
A random crowd shows up out of nowhere and boos at her lame joke and starts to throw overly priced expired tacos  
  
"We've heard better jokes at a silent theater play"  
  
Water droplet appears on the side of Aki's face along with a twitch mark  
  
"WELL WHY DON'T YOU GET UP HERE AND ACT OUT THIS WHOLE STORY OR DO I HAVE TO FRY YOU TOO?"  
  
The crowd shrinks in height, self-esteem lowering.  
  
"Okay...we're going." Most of the crowd replies, within the crowed are sub- murmurs. "Lets go get some more tacos or something." "Marco's treat" "Oh man! Damn you Malik!" The crowd now walks away.  
  
Aki puts away her sword and continues walking   
  
"And mom thought this would make my life so much more interesting. Being stalked around by an angry mob, and by a fraidy-cat shark, and dehydrating in a desert. Yeah mom, this was so much better then summer camp" She sighs dropping her head and continues walking.  
  
Hours Later  
  
We find Aki leaning up against a building, now in the Mc Anu area on the Delta Server. She is writing in a notebook staring out at a small river that runs through the town. She hears a splash and only shakes her head laughing, knowing that everyone in this town is a major klutz.  
  
"Dear Mom, people here...have major issues with water..." She begins a letter in her notebook.  
  
"Well, what are you writing?" Asks a voice, Aki looked up to find Shugo.  
  
"I'm writing a letter to my mother..."  
  
Without even introducing himself Shugo sits down next to her. For a while they both said nothing, and Aki found herself studying this new boy who had arrived. He looked like the role player format of Kite, but looked more like Kite right before puberty. In a sense he was sort of cute, with a few freckles scattered across his face. This is not Kite, for he had no magic bracelet. This was just, another kid dressed up who wished he could be a hero. This was Not Kite nor Shugo from .HackLegend of Twilight.  
  
((I just liked the name Shugo so deal with it))  
  
Aki looked at the boy surprised  
  
"How can you be the format for Kite when it was only given to those winners like twenty years ago?"  
  
"Sush! I hacked the system, it's a piece of cake really, besides that hero was so yesterday I mean come on! If you want to play in this character form you should be allowed to, who cares about dumb legends."  
  
"Oh, your mother, that's cool,. My parents are divorced, and my sister Rena lives with my mom. I live with my dad, but it's like he's never home. He's always working"  
  
Aki closes her book and looks at him sympathetically   
  
"It's alright for your parents to be divorced, unfortunately it's very common now a days. I still live with both my parents I'm very lucky. I'm Aki, Aki-Shinko."  
  
Shugo looks over at her blushing  
  
"Oh that's right, I didn't introduce myself, my bad sorry. I'm Shugo, just Shugo"  
  
"Well "Just Shugo", it's a pleasure to meet you"  
  
"Same, Hey, why don't we do something. Up for some fun?" He stood up holding out a hand to her  
  
"Alright Shugo, let's go" She takes his hand, leaving the journal behind walking off with him towards the bridge  
  
End....  
  
Aki now appears with a microphone. "What will happen now that Aki left her notebook behind? What will happen to the letter to her mother? Just to let you know no tacos were harmed in the making of this story...but now I'm hungry. The plot will become more developed in future writings, so be patient unlike I. More soon! Hope you liked it!")) 


	2. Accidental Kiss?

Disclaimer:  
  
Aki looks up from the TV turning it off with her remote  
  
"Oh Thank God I've been bored all day. It's nice to see you again. I'm poor, I only own this TV, the remote, and that's it...I don't even own electricity"  
  
Random Voice "Then how does the TV work without electricity?"  
  
Aki looks at the remote and thinks... "I honestly, have no clue. Anyway, while I try to find the answer to that question, enjoy reading chapter two! Please review!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 2 Accidental Kiss  
  
Shugo and Aki stood at the chaos gate.  
  
Before Aki could even begin to think of a place where they could go to Shugo grabbed her hand raising it up and smiled  
  
"Voluptuous Cherry Blossoms"  
  
"Sh-Shugo" Aki stuttered,  
  
"Don't worry Aki, this'll be great" He gave a cheesy grin and then they both disappeared.  
  
They then appeared in a Cherry Blossom Field. The cherry blossoms told a story of how love was to be found if you sat underneath a cherry blossom tree the day it bloomed, the purest symbol of love in all of Japan.  
  
They stared and Aki smiled adoring the many fields of Cherry Blossoms, they almost looked like the tops of many cotton candies. Like being in candy land almost. Yum.  
  
Aki looked at Shugo confused  
  
"Why are we here Shugo?"  
  
"Well, the guide said there should only be really weak monsters here, and they don't come out that often"  
  
Aki raised an eyebrow "Are you implying I am weak?"  
  
Shugo took a step back with a water droplet on the side of his head and he shook his hands back and forth.  
  
"No no no Aki. I'm just saying that with very little monster we could...." He takes her hand blushing a little "get to know each other better"  
  
Aki at first was surprised, and then looked down blushing. A smiled peeked across her face. She shuffled her feet back and forth. Shugo blushed rubbing the back of his head. It was a very cute moment and then there was an audience "Awww" heard around them. Aki looked up to find the same random crowd again.  
  
"Hey Miss look this way" a random man called out taking Shugo and Aki's picture.  
  
"Are these friends of yours?" Shugo asked  
  
Aki drooped her head with an anime sigh. As the size of the crowd grew, and more camera flashes went off, the twitch mark on the side of her head began to grow too.  
  
"Uhh...Aki?" Shugo asked worried. Aki then looked up with an evil look on her face. Her eyes had little chibi flames in them. Shugo jumped back terrified, Aki looked like she was a crazy girl. ((Which is what I usually look like))  
  
"Why....are...you....guys....FOLLOWING ME?"  
  
She screamed at the crowd. The crowd stopped and looked at each other  
  
"Well, I guess it's because we're bored..."  
  
Her face turns white. "YOU'RE BORED! WHY DON'T YOU GO SOMEWHERE ELSE AND STARE AT THE WALLS!"  
  
The crowd all looked at each other exchanging glances and quiet murmurs until a little man walks out and shakes her hand.  
  
"Hey that's a good idea." "Yeah we could put her picture on the wall and stare at them"  
  
Shugo just stared with a huge water droplet, his chin had dropped to the ground below and actually had made a pretty deep hole in it too.  
  
The crowd packed up and finally logged out. Aki sat down with a thud and leaned against a tree sighing. Shugo rolled his jaw back up to its normal size and sat down with a laugh.  
  
"I didn't realize you had a fan club Aki"  
  
Aki looked over at him and smiled  
  
"Trust me Shugo, I have no idea who those people are. They're just loser characters who stalk me. They don't see anything special in me.... There's nothing special about me" She whispered the last line and looked at the Cherry Blossoms.  
  
Shugo stretched out his hand touching her face. A small smile sneaked onto his face and his blue eyes twinkled with the sunlight. "You are special Aki..."  
  
"Shugo, you barely know me. Don't say anything you'll regret"  
  
As she said this Shugo planted his lips against hers. Her eyes widened with shock and she sat there immobilized. Finally Shugo withdrew himself from her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I don't regret that either" With that Shugo logged out. For a while Aki just sat there against the newly bloomed tree. Her fingers rested against her lips still amazed and dumbfounded. That was my first kiss...but why would he do that?  
  
Her thoughts were then interrupted by the plinking sound of an e-mail.  
  
End.....  
  
((Aki reappears again; instead of a microphone she just has the remote. "Well, I still don't know how the TV works without electricity but I'm loving it anyway. So, what will Aki do now that Shugo has done that? What does Shugo want out of their friendship? And will that random crowd ever stop staring at the walls? Tune in next time for Chapter 3!)) 


	3. Competition

Disclaimer: At first we see a white room. An empty white room, just a white painted room likes the ones at the nut house. I wonder what Aki got herself into this time. The only sound is crickets chirping. Suddenly, one of the floorboards begins to move and you see Aki-Shinko appear out of the hole.  
  
"Hello" waves "Here's Chapter 3, unfortunately Shugo isn't mine or .HackSign...oh well. Please enjoy while I make my escape." She then ducks back down into the hole and the board is moved back to its original spot, you here shovel sounds and Aki whispering  
  
"Must escape, must escape!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - --  
  
Chapter 3 Competition  
  
Aki stood in Mac Anu just catching up on normal gossip; you could just say she was lingering about. It was a calm day, and it had been a week since she had seen or heard from Shugo. Aki figured that was a one-day fling, and she should just completely forget about it.  
  
"Hey" an unknown voice said interrupting her thoughts. Aki looked up to find a wave master. His hair was a pale gray and his face was slender. His eyes were an off purple, but soft, almost like a dog that wanted to please its master. He worse a black trench coat stitched with white strings. His staff was a green alloy. "I am Jayko"  
  
Aki smiled, but wished it had been Shugo "I am Aki-Shinko, but just call me Aki"  
  
"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Jayko replied bending down on one knee kissing her hand like a prince, Aki's face slowly flushed like you were pouring red into her face.  
  
"So Jayko, why are you here? I mean, why do you play the game and level up?"  
  
He looks at her puzzled, "Hmmm why I am here? Well I want to become stronger so I can protect the people I love"  
  
Aki smiled, his level was around the same as hers, but she was higher.  
  
"Hey, wanna do a dungeon with me then?"  
  
Jayko stood up and smiled "Sure, lets do an aquatic field okay?"  
  
"Sounds like fun"  
  
They stood at the chaos gate as Jayko shouted "Hidden, Oasis, Aquafield"  
  
Aki and Jayko appeared at the beach, Aki lead the way eager to find some monsters. They walked down the stone steps that led into sort of like the carcass of a whale, the place where Tsukasa was originally found in the first episode of .HackSign.  
  
"Found one" Aki announced staring at the monster gate. She watched the monster materialize and smiled as she found it to be an Armored Super Shogun. Jayko looked in disbelief  
  
"Aki are you sure you can handle this?" he asked stuttering trying to sidle away slowly.  
  
Aki stood before the Shogun and closed her eyes "My mind, my body, my soul..." The shogun raised his sword and began to bring it down in attack  
  
"AKI" Jayko screamed  
  
"...moves like the water" she quickly leapt out of the way, the Shogun's sword sliced the ground sending sand and debris flying. Jayko raised his arms covering himself in defense and Aki was lost in the sands blast. Jayko removed his arms from his face and looked around for Aki, he stared, spell bounded by what he saw.  
  
Aki moved with her sword like she was water itself, each movement flowing to the next. Droplets of sweat beaded from her face and reflected the light from the caverns capturing her radiating smile. She was purely enjoying this fight.  
  
After many casual attacks and duels Aki flipped behind the Shogun and with a final swing shoved her sword through the Shogun's stomach, and it fell, dead.  
  
Aki wiped her forehead "Phew, that was fun" She put her sword back in its sheath and laughed seeing Jayko was staring "What?"  
  
"That was amazing Aki-Shinko"  
  
"I told you to just call me Aki"  
  
"I shall call you Akira, you are indeed the woman of life"  
  
Aki gave a bow and gave her V for victory symbol with a cheesy smile. "Booya" They continued fighting and finally made it to the prize at the very bottom of the special event dungeon.  
  
"Go ahead Jayko, open the chest" Jayko rubbed his hands together and opened the chest.  
  
"Wow Aki" Jayko turned around holding out the prize  
  
"HUH?" '  
  
Jayko looked to his right, where he was holding out the treasures, which happened to be bathing suits  
  
"Well we are at a beach right? Here" He throws a suit to her.  
  
They exited the dungeon and returned to the beach where they found changing rooms separated by a tall brown fence. Jayko had changed very quickly, and could not help but have his manly perverted nature get the best of him. ((Men are such losers)) He held onto the fence and was just tall enough that he could get a proper view.  
  
He gave a cheesy grin as he looked down. Aki had her back to him and she was already have dressed, he watching, drooling, as Aki ripped off her top. He could not help but stare at all her curves, "Gorgeous" he said to himself. Aki finished dressing and walked out of the room, unaware of the Peeping Tom loser. Aki then knocked on his door  
  
"Jayko? Are you in there" Startled Jayko tried to maintain his balance but Jayko fell from his perch and landed on his head, a huge bump appeared from his head. He stood up quickly as Aki entered the room. "So you ready?" But there was no response from Jayko who stared goo-goo eyed at Aki. Her outfit was very cute. "Hello Jayko?" She waved her hand in front of his face. He shook his head.  
  
"Huh? What? Lemons! Oh ready? Me? Yeah...."  
  
Aki just looked at him... "lemons...okay, well lets go" she wouldn't even bother asking already knowing he was a loser.  
  
Together they made it to the beach where they found a crowd of people having a BBQ. Aki was unaware that Shugo was within that crowd. But Shugo had seen her. He had stopped mid-sentence when he had seen how alluring she looked, her ravishing body called to him as he slowly made his way across the room.  
  
Meanwhile Jayko had been flirting with Aki trying to act muscular, but he looked more like a chimp as they walked into the crowd. Jayko and Shugo bumped into each other.  
  
"Shugo!" Aki asked, surprised yet delighted  
  
"Hey Aki" was all Shugo could say, his eyes still locked with Jayko. The two seemed to read the others mind, both only wanting on thing....Aki.  
  
Aki could tell trouble was arising....  
  
End.  
  
Aki appears with a microphone "Well I escaped from the Looney house. I call this a productive day. Well that's the end of Chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Looks like Jayko's gonna give Shugo a run for his money. More on the way! 


	4. Hidden Torture

Disclaimer:  
  
Aki stares down at the body in front of her...  
  
"Do I really look like that?"  
  
After many hours of pondering she looked up t see you, the viewers  
  
"Oh Hello! Please ignore the drool coming form my bodies mouth" points to the body "Yeah...maybe I should explain"  
  
-Scene Change- ((now in a classroom))  
  
"This is me, my real body outside The World. Technology has now advanced and it's the year 2065. Now players can "semi-live" within the world. All of your mind and memories are placed into your data's character bank, this allows you to live in the world and have free thoughts. Now you don't have to log out to go to sleep or go to sch9ol."  
  
Grins, "You can rack up a lot of detentions that way."  
  
Sees you're starting to fall asleep and she bangs a giant gong  
  
"PAY ATTENTION. While our mind is in the game your body is preserved in a cryogenic state, the pods are linked up to your own personal computers with the game's program installed. This way you can live and play in the world alls summer and your "real" body won't be harmed. It's sort to like what happened to Tsukasa except you can log out anytime you really wanted. The World is still a game after all, but this allows you to spend more time in it. This is only offered as a summer program for young teenagers and above. No risk involved.  
  
Anyway. That's my story and why I never log out. I own nothing and enjoy chapter 4!  
  
Chapter 4 Hidden Torture  
  
There has been a silence between Jayko and Shugo, it seemed as if they were talking on a telepathic level. Their gazes remained locked, and sparks flew form their eyes. Each held their pride too high, and refused to back down.  
  
The whole beach party seemed to have grown silent as well. They formed a circle around the two who were feuding. There were many murmurs within the crowd and peoples shot each other sideways glances.  
  
Aki stood miserably on the sidelines, feeling utterly helpless. She had never expected these two to fight; frankly, she didn't even realize they knew each other.  
  
Aki closed her eyes trying to calm herself. She listened to the waves breaking along the shoreline. She listened to the lone call of a seagull as it flew overhead. The wind weaved its way through her charcoal black hair and carried itself to the stars above. Those melodies mixed with eth crickets chirping and the salty air made Aki feel at ease. But she opened her eyes again to see that her problem still stood before her. Jayko and Shugo.... She never thought...this would happen.  
  
"Jayko...I won't let you take Aki-Shinko. You can't treat her right." Shugo growled clenching his fists.  
  
"Shugo, you should talk...you can barely walk straight, let alone protect Akira" he replied smugly.  
  
"Akira? Her name is Aki. And how can you say I can't protect her when I'm a higher level? See for yourself, I've been training"  
  
Jayko gritted his teeth and then pointed a finger straight at Shugo  
  
"What would you know about love anyway Shugo? The only girlfriend you ever had KILLED herself because of you!"  
  
Shugo stumbled back, as if hit by a powerful force. He closed his eyes and Aki gasped when she saw a tear fall from his face.  
  
"She didn't kill herself Jayko.... I KILED HER! Elsie was on her way to meet me for our school dance when...a drunk ran a red light and slammed into her...she was rushed to the hospital in a critical state, but I stayed by her side." He sighed, "The doctors spoke to her parents, and then he came to me. He said Elsie's life had been left in my hands, I had the choice; keep her in this critical and painful state, or let her go and be relived."  
  
He looked at Aki as if looking through her  
  
"She could have remained a veggie state, with a small chance of survival. Or I could let her go, relieve her of all the agonizing pain." He paused and then looked up at Jayko with a deep anger and hurt in his eyes as tears flooded his cheeks "So don't you dare tell me who and how to love Jayko! You may be a high and mighty rich kid but you know nothing of hardships and love"  
  
His last words he screamed, and Jayko backed away flinching, as if each word pounded up against his very soul.  
  
Shugo turned to Aki "Aki, I love you. I know we only just met but I know you're the only one. I thought I could never love another after Elsie. But I feel at ease with you...if you want time I'll give it to you, even if you love another, I will always stand beside you. But please Aki, give me a chance"  
  
Aki looked at Shugo completely speechless...She simply took a step forward, a weak step fearful of her movements. She looked frail, confused, and her eyes were mournful and teary. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Shugo looked down at her surprised, for a moment he slowly wrapped his arms around her. They had a moment of solitude, a complete understanding. And finally Aki looked back up at Shugo her face dripping with tears. She took her hand, and slowly wiped away Shugo's tears, which surprised him even more.  
  
"Shugo...I am so sorry...I am sorry that you are burdened with this guilt. But do not feel guilty for easing her pain. Shugo you did the right thing, only those who truly love another, love them enough to let them go. Morn Shugo, morn the loss of your love...morn your love's death.... but loving me? I think you are confused and lost, and you need someone to stand beside you. I will be that friend, I will walk with you until you are ready to walk alone again."  
  
"But Aki...I do lo-"his sentence cut short as Aki placed her fingers on his lips  
  
"I barely know you, and I want you to heal and sort out your emotions first...then come find me." Aki stood on her tiptoes and kissed Shugo's lips, then logged out leaving both Shugo and Jayko alone in their silence.  
  
"Aki..." Jayko clenched his fist with hatred and then disappeared within his gate.  
  
Shugo still remained, the crowd gone as well. His fingers searched their way to his lips and he placed them there, still feeling the warmth of Aki and her pure heart. Shugo sat down on the sand, resting his head on his knees crying softly.  
  
"Aki..."  
  
End.  
  
Authors Note  
  
Hey guys. I know I know Chapter 4 was kinda short. But I ended it this way to give it more dramatic touch, that's why chapter 3 is so short as well. What will happen between Shugo and Aki? And what about Jayko?  
  
Here's a pole, who should Aki choose Jayko or Shugo?  
  
Read and Review and tell me who she should choose!! 


	5. Reflections

Disclaimer:  
  
We see Aki-Shinko resting on a bench, she looks up and smiles  
  
"Greetings comrades. I am currently on vacation in the Amish Country. I learned a few important things bout these people.  
  
They love flea markets ((a bit too much)) They used old English technology ((horse and buggy)) They commute with many Germans ((who knew?)) They eat weird animal organs ((I'm not going into detail on that one...))  
  
Random crowd appears  
  
"Join us Aki...." Zombies talk "Eat the pig tongue...." Aki tries to sidle away and then takes off in a sprint.  
  
"I own nothing! Beware the Amish are coming the Amish are coming!"  
  
Chapter 5 Reflections  
  
We first meet Aki sitting on a hill that resides next to a lake. Many couples drift happily in tiny row boats and laugh trying not to be hit by the spray of water that comes from the fountain positioned in the center of the lake.  
  
Aki stares down at her reflection in the water. Her mind is still lost in thought about the fight that happened last night between Jayko and Shugo.  
  
"Hiding like this won't do me any good...."  
  
((Thoughts)) I receive message after message from Jayko. He demands I tell him where I am, but I don't reply to any of them...I don't want to be found right now, his anger is something I don't want to deal with. But I haven't gotten any letters from Shugo.... ((End thoughts))  
  
"I can't deal with this"  
  
She lay back on the grass staring at the clouds  
  
"Why did Shugo have to say that?"  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"I love you...I know we only just met, but I know you're the one...."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Aki shakes her head  
  
"How can he say he loves me...when he doesn't even know me? How can he love me.... when I don't even know me?"  
  
She covered her eyes and held back her tears.  
  
"Aki-Shinko? Aki-Shinko is that you?" Asked a proud girls voice. Aki quickly looked up to see a fellow Heavy Blade. She tilted her head to the side. "Aki it's me. It's Hikaru"  
  
"HIKARU" Aki instantly stood and hugged her best friend "It's so good to see you"  
  
"I know. I am at my house right now on the computer. But you're an "Isochild" right?"  
  
Note: Isochild is the term used for kids that are "living" in the world. See Disclaimer for Ch.4 if confused.  
  
"Yup. I'm here all summer. Momster thinks time away from the real world will do me good" Aki grinned  
  
"That's cool. So," Hikaru raised her eyebrows "found an guys worth acknowledging?" She asked hinting. Aki's smile was soon withdrawn as she told Hikaru about the fight and everything that was going on. The day dragged on and it soon became early night. "Well Aki, I say, go about you're normal days. Things between them will work out. Remember, your mom wanted you here so you could have FUN! Not be tortured by teenage heartache."  
  
"Right..." Aki said nodding  
  
Hikaru stood up  
  
"Sorry Aki, I got to go to my violin lessons," Sticks out her tongue in disgust "But I'll see you around okay?"  
  
"Right, and thanks again Hikaru"  
  
Hikaru only winked and gave her victory symbol as she logged out. There was then was a plinking sound of an email and the symbol appeared above Aki's head. The email read as followed.  
  
From Member: Shugo ((Smiley face))  
  
Hey Aki. I'm real sorry 'bout yesterday. I think my words were pressuring you too much. Anyway, let me just explain about Jayko and me. We're cousins, practically brothers because we're so close in age and we see each other every single day that gets real annoying. Jayko has always tried to beat me...he's overly competitive '. Anyway I'll try to give you time to chill...but please visit me sometime; I'm lonely without you around.  
  
Aki did not reply to the message.  
  
"It's too soon"  
  
A random crowd appeared around her patting her back seeing she was sad. Then Malik ((if you remember him from Chapter 1)) taps Aki on the shoulder.  
  
"Want a taco?" Aki looks up  
  
((Thoughts)) Why do these guys keep randomly showing up?? ((End thoughts))  
  
"Sure..." Aki takes the taco and Malik continues talking to her  
  
"Don't worry about us guys, be yourself, and follow your heart. Your heart can never leave you wrong." Malik gave a playful punch to her chin, and then the random crowd picked him up and walked away.  
  
"I really don't get, why that crowd always shows up...especially with tacos. They should really consider Chinese..." She couldn't help but smile.  
  
Aki walked around the lake until she came upon a man fishing. He was in his twenties but looked gentle.  
  
"Are they biting today?" She asked him  
  
"Only a troubled soul asks about the fish," The man replied opening hone eye, the other covered with an eye patch. "Sit down girl" Aki sits, he hands her a fishing rod. They silently begin to fish.  
  
For a while that silence continues one. Aki is asleep leaning on her pole and there's snot bubble, after a while it pops as her pole is pulled forward taking Aki with her. She stands up now in ankle deep water.  
  
"When fishing never let down you guard," the fisherman replies holding out his hand. "But you'll learn tadpole, I'm Kei" He says laughing as she takes his hand.  
  
He gently pulls her out and Aki stumbles so her head rests on his chest. He blushes surprised but Aki stays there as if lost in her own thoughts  
  
"I am Aki-Shinko, the one who knows nothing of herself...."  
  
Kei looks down at her puzzled but in a soft voice replies  
  
"Kids know very little of themselves, but the truth shall identify itself when worth"  
  
He smiles and bends down on one knee and takes hold of her chin.  
  
"And I'm sure Aki-Shinko that your time will come and you will become a greater individual."  
  
Aki smiled and they both sat down and returned to their fishing. Kei could only smile, and note on how much Aki reminded him of his younger sister back in America. Aki stared at the moon and smiled.  
  
"Maybe there's hope for me after all...."  
  
End  
  
Author's Note  
  
I know I know Chapter 5 is also extremely short. Not a lot happens in this chapter, but I wanted to give Aki some time to think out what was going on. Kei seems like a nice guy, dependable and that will help Aki out when she needs someone to talk to. Hikaru was also introduced in this chapter. I would have normally combined this with Chapter 6 making one long chapter, but I wanted a single chapter to introduce the new players without getting too deep into my plot. Chapter 6 is going to be a "frosty" one. Hint Hint! Please read and review! Hope you liked my story so far! 


	6. Don't Play In the Snow Unless YOu Brough...

Disclaimer:  
  
We join our author on a hot summer day, watching here as she sits in the back seat of a car. It's super hot, and on the car we see written words.  
  
((On car)) SOS! SEND WATER! I OWN NOTHING!!!  
  
We also see that Aki is holding up a sign that reads. "Whoever invented the sun was stupid." She flips over the sign "Whoever invented water was a genius. Enjoy Chapter 6"  
  
Chapter 6 Don't Play In the Snow Unless You Brought A Shovel  
  
Aki-Shinko had stayed with Kei fishing all night. Around 6, Kei had to log out, he wasn't and "Isochild" like she, and he had to go to work. It was now day two after the fight.  
  
For a while Aki still sat there meditating while fishing, basking in the silence. Everything was still and no fish were biting. When a seagull finally landed on her head steam started to arise.  
  
"AHHH I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!" Her voice sent the seagull flying and any or all other creatures nearby ran for dear life as well. She stood up and stomped away angrily.  
  
Aki sat next to the chaos gate wanting to go somewhere. "Where to go? Where to go?"  
  
As if by magic, a thought came to her. A light bulb lit up above her head. "I GOT IT!" The light bulb flickered out, and she tapped on it until it relit. "Cheap animation graphics...." She grumbled to herself. So it lit up again. "I'll go and do an extra challenging level" She stood up and walked to the gate. She first sent a message to Hikaru, and within moments Hikaru arrived.  
  
"Don't you want to invite Shugo or Jayko?" Hikaru asked. Aki shot her a glare, and all discussion about it ended. Hikaru knew Aki well. And knew how she could be a tad hot headed.  
  
"Let's go Hikaru" Aki replied raising her hand "Cold, Echoing Glass, Whisper"  
  
Hikaru and Aki walked quietly within the depths of the moaning caver. The walls seemed to be pasted together with fragments of shattered mirrors, reflection Aki and Hikaru's reflections in dislodged and ridiculous shapes. It seemed like they were walking through a fun house sending chills up Aki's spine.  
  
"So what's our objective again here Aki?" Hikaru replied shivering. They had been walking for a good half hour and still nothing interesting had happened.  
  
"We're here to train" Must to her delight a monster gate appeared. Hikaru backed away, Hikaru was a Quaker, and she'd rather eat her oatmeal then train in a silly game. Aki let out an annoyed sigh to see her monster was only an Unhappy Snowman, a beginner monster. "Oh well, a nice warm-up will do" Aki began her advance and easily sliced the snowman with a single slash, But much to her surprised The Unhappy Snowman still stood. "What?" Aki turned her head terrified as she watched the snowman heal him with ease.  
  
"Aki, it's an undefeatable monster! Remember the rumors on the message board, strange monsters have been detected and when fought against could not be defeated. Get out of there NOW!"  
  
Just as Hikaru finished her shouting, the Snowman attacked. From his mouth came a deadly battle cry that shook the cavern. Hikaru let out a shriek and above icicle shards began to fall, cracks appear on the floor.  
  
"Hikaru catch" Aki bellowed chucking a Sprite Ocarina to her  
  
"But Aki..." Aki looked at Hikaru nodding slowly.  
  
'Go I'll be alright" with her words another pillar of ice fell and she was struck by the Unhappy Snowman's arm thrust.  
  
"AKI" Hikaru started to run towards her. Aki struggled to stand and wiped the false blood from her chin. She faced Hikaru and screamed.  
  
"HIKARU GO" Hikaru stopped, and gritted he teeth restraining her tears and disappeared using the magic of the Sprite Ocarina. Aki closed her eyes and smiled "Good, at least she is safe"  
  
The glass cavern moaned and grumbled, it desperately tried to hold back, as it wanting to give Aki more time...but all seemed helpless. How could Aki even come close to defeating an undefeatable monster, let alone defend herself?  
  
Aki looked at the Unhappy Snowman unsettled. It had been decades since the last sighing of an undefeatable monster, now it was only believed to be a legend. She was an "Isochild" and she if she died; she wasn't exactly sure what would happen. The cavern was collapsing and she had miles to go before she could even find the exit.  
  
"If you want pain Frosty well COME AND GET IT"  
  
Aki charged desperately and thrusts forward, her sword piercing the monster's stomach. The snowman only laughed and blasted her with ice. She fell to the ground, her body frozen, and her sword fell to her side. The sword's decent to the ground was one final deadly smash and the cavern grew more deadly, icicles falling, snow avalanching through the nooks and crannies, and still the snowman was approaching.  
  
"Shugo...help me Shugo" she cried, her tears fell from the eyes freezing as they rolled down her cheeks. They plinked against the floor, gems they appeared, capturing the light and refracting it, the room sparkled with miniature rainbows.  
  
A stalagmite fell crashing into her side, blood spilling onto the floor. Aki could not even scream, the pain too intense. The Unhappy Snowman arrived to give the final blow, and Aki closed her eyes waiting for it. But to her surprise, that attack never came. A dagger had stopped the attack. The Snowman's hand dematerialized much to Aki's surprise. How could Shugo's sword break an undefeatable monster? But then Aki now realized what she had said, it was not Shugo's dagger that stopped the snowman, and it wasn't Shugo's sword either, it was her sword.  
  
Shugo let out a battle scream and began his attack on the snowman. SO many questions ran through her mind, but before Aki could even begin to comprehend, everything grew dark. Her last vision was Shugo vanquishing the snowman.... like a hero, her eyes shut and he smiled. "Ariagato Shugo...."  
  
End.  
  
Author's Note  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 6. I originally wrote this entire series on loose leaf, and on paper this story was 5 pages, but on the computer it appears so short. It really drives me crazy! Anyway, if anyone's confused on what Ariagato means, it means thank you in Japanese. I'm not sure if that is the proper translation, but I tried my best by sounding it out.  
  
Chapter 7 is on the way, Through Shugo's Eyes. Enjoy! 


	7. Shugo's Eyes

Disclaimer:  
  
Aki-Shinko sat on a floral painted couch. She looked up and smiled  
  
"Hello. I'm watching Toy Story 2! Go Woody! Kick A$$ Cowboy! I own nothing. If I did I would be sitting here in between Shugo and Tsukasa. Enjoy Chapter 7"  
  
Chapter 7 Shugo's Eyes  
  
I keep remembering that night; I was there with my party after beating a special event. Code was even broken so we could have sake. Yeah, I know its alcoholic contents would have no affect here in the world, but it was still fun to pretend!  
  
That night, I was having a blast, and then I caught sight of Aki. She looked amazing in her bikini. I started over towards here, and there he was, Jayko. I couldn't believe it. There he was again trying to beat me, stealing her away from me.  
  
When Aki finally saw me, her eyes grew sad. It was like a star that had lost its shine. I knew she was happy in a sense to see me, but I figure she felt guilty for being with Jayko, afraid that her being with him sent me the wrong messages.  
  
Aki hadn't actually spoken to me since the day at the Cherry Blossoms. That was a week ago. I don't regret what I did.... I'll never regret what I did.  
  
I remember meeting Aki-Shinko at Mac Anu. To me she seemed normal; She wasn't some slut or snob, just normal. Someone you could really get along with, someone who you could relate with.  
  
Uhh back to the party I'm getting off course. That night sky was beautiful. The moon was full and was partially hidden behind thick clouds. It was cool out, the perfect night for a party.  
  
Jayko and I always fight. We're cousins, like brothers; we fight, we laugh, we cry, it's normal. But fighting in front of Aki...damn. I wish that never had happened.  
  
As our words flew, I could see the fear in her eyes grow. I don't think Aki was used to being fought over, and it frightened her. Aki looked like a little girl who had awaken from a horrible nightmare, only to find dark room.  
  
When my past resurfaced, Aki began to crumble. I hurt her...I just don't understand how. I love her, I told her, I kissed her, but why does she not trust me?  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"I want you to sort our your emotions. Then come find me"  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
That incident was two days ago. I sent her a message yesterday, but she hasn't replied to it. Honestly I've been thinking like crazy...but nothing comes to me. No new thoughts...I'm not confused. I loved Elsie, but she's gone...and it's been two years. Jayko's my cousin and I'll always have his back. I've been thinking about Aki too...I have to see her, I NEED to see her.  
  
Today, I was walking around Mac Anu, mostly restocking on goods. I literally had only been on the server for twenty minutes when a girl screamed out my name.  
  
At first, I thought it was Aki, but it wasn't. She ran around the plaza desperately calling my name, tears pouring down her face. For a moment, I stood there immobilized by the millions of questions that rapt through my mind, at one point, she tripped and came crashing to the ground still calling my name. Time seemed to stand still as she fell; she looked as if she had met defeat  
  
"Shugo if I don't find you AKI WILL DIE!"  
  
Those were her final and desperate screams. I ran to her and held her for a moment. Weakly she placed an item in my hand, a life restorer; a super expensive and rare healing potion.  
  
"Aki is in the Crystal Caverns. She's fighting an undefeatable monster...the cavern's collapsing. She's bleeding, Shugo why is she really bleeding? She's crying she's in pain. Shugo, she has no one, she's along...please you have to save glass...whisper. Please Shugo, save her..."  
  
I sated down at this girl one who still remained nameless. Befuddled, I was and yet still remained cool and content.  
  
"I will save Aki, do not worry. But, who are you?"  
  
She looked at me and shut her eyes. "I'm...Hik-aru..." Her name faded as she too logged out. "Good luck"  
  
I ran to the Chaos Gate and arrived at the cavern  
  
"SPEED CHARM" I ran through the cavern dodging falling debris. I stood at the front of the cavern watching from afar. When I found Aki, what I saw, is so hard to grasp. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry. Aki was being thrown around like a limp rag doll. The ceiling was caving falling all around her. I watched as she fought on agonizing with pain. I saw her sword lying on the ground, and I picked it up.  
  
I was choler, raged. I clutched the sword so tight that my knuckles turned a pale white. I exhaled and watched my breath condense into a cloud. My eyes followed that cloud until it vanished, like it was never there.  
  
I glanced at her sword, one that didn't follow the basic character weapon design. Its design was complex as a dragon was constricting itself around the hilt. It's eyes were jewels embedded within its pewter face. This sword defined brilliance; the dragon's eyes refracted the rainbows in the room. The Crystal Cavern themselves were beautiful.  
  
A stalagmite fell, crashing into Aki's side. False blood spilled onto the frosted floor. Aki did not even scream she barely reacted at all. Soon the Unhappy Snowman began its ascend ready to finish off Aki once and for all.  
  
I dashed across the cavern's floor ceasing the Snowman's final attack. Then I smashed the sword in a side slash destroying the Unhappy Snowman, It did not appear as an immortal monster...but Hikaru said it was...and look how bad it had attacked Aki.  
  
The cavern moaned and strained as I slowly walked and stood about Aki- Shinko. I knelt down beside her and stroked her battered face. A tear fell down hitting her, but she remained unstirred.  
  
"Oh Aki...I am so sorry"  
  
I remembered the gift Hikaru gave me. I propped Aki up resting her head on my knee. Slowly her mouth fell open and I poured the liquid contents into her mouth, Her hit points were restored, but Aki still remained unconscious.  
  
I sighed, but jumped as another part of the cavern collapsed. I gingerly scooped Aki up and held up my Sprite Ocarina.  
  
I didn't honestly know where to take her. Her condition was not one that usually happened in The World. I wondered if it had something to do with her being an "Isochild". I sat down underneath a willow tree that grew beside a lake. Aki lay on my lap and I smiled as I watched her sleep.  
  
But soon after I could only grow sad again, seeing her breathing was so hard. She hadn't moved in such a while. I began to wonder what was wrong with her. This doesn't happen to players...what the hell I going on? I tried to remain calm, and just continued to stroke her cheek.  
  
"Rest up Aki, it has been a rough night, for the both of us."  
  
I smiled once more looking at her endearingly. I kept flashing back to her smile, and her laughter...I missed her so much yet she was right here beside me... I gazed at the moon until finally I too fell asleep.  
  
Author's Note  
  
Well here's Chapter7. I hope you all enjoyed it, Chapter 8 on the way 


	8. Truth and Promises

Disclaimer:  
  
Aki-Shinko paced around her room staring at the floor, She found herself deep in though, trying to answer the ultimate question. She sank to her knees. She clenched her fists, shaking them as she looked to the sky  
  
"Why do I own nothing? WHY? I'M NOT CRAZY, OH NO DON'T YOU CALL ME CRAZY. Look who's talking CRAZY PERSON!"?  
  
She stood up and smiled  
  
"Oh well, I'm gonna go to the super market and terrorize senior citizens by letting rabid squirrels run loose. MUAHAHAH MUAH AHAHHA!" pause "Maybe the squirrels are why I own nothing..."  
  
Chapter 8 Truth and Promises  
  
Aki still lay asleep underneath the willow tree. Shugo is down at the water's edge splashing cool water on his face. He let out a small shout  
  
"COLD! Cold water, cold water" he shook his head letting the water droplets fly like a wet dog does. He turned around and starred up at where Aki was still asleep. His blue jacket was draped over her. He sat dipping his feet in the water and watched content as tiny fish nibbled at his toes  
  
"Hey you fish those are my toes not olives!" he laughed and kicked his feet in the water like a little boy in a wade pool. He looked back to Aki again, sighing, worried.  
  
Aki's breathing was hard and rapid and somewhere near midnight she had broken on into a hard sweat. She had broken out into a fever, and he felt so helpless. No healing items in the town could heal something like this. You only got sick like this in the real world, this isn't the real world its' a game! He just couldn't understand.  
  
Aki turned in her sleep as she continued dreaming  
  
-Dream Sequence-  
  
"Awaken.... time to awaken..." A soft young voice called out to her. Aki tried hard to open her eyes, but they remained unfocused. She shut them once more, and reopened them, seeing a young girl.  
  
"Are you Aura...?" She asked weakly... the white girl could only laugh.  
  
'No, I am her granddaughter, Aurora."  
  
"Aurora...what a pleasant name...reminds me of the morning when the moon is still setting and thick fog lurks at the bottom of our skies. Tell me Aurora, why could I not vanquish the monster, when Shugo could?"  
  
"Shugo was not the one to defeat the monster. Here in lies the power of your sword"  
  
With the wave of Aurora's hand Aki's sword appeared floating midair.  
  
"My sword?"  
  
"Yes deary your sword. Your sword if you could notice, does not follow the normal Heavy Blade style, and has this dragon embedded in its hilt. Your sword has great powers, ones that must be used responsibly."  
  
"Great powers?"  
  
"Yes. You are an "Isochild" correct? Do you know why you were hand picked to try this product out?"  
  
"No, not really...I saw other kids be picked out as well"  
  
"We selected you, and those other children to see if you fit the prophecy. You know as well as I, that things in the world are never free from glitches and bugs, and it seems that evils followers are growing in size."  
  
"What does that have to do with me?"  
  
"It was said in legend, that the one who holds the blade at might, will make the dragon's eyes glow, revealing to us our destines, and one shall crumble, the other will awaken, revealing to us finally, destiny itself. Under the stars in a the hands of fate, can only the serpent slither free and may the spell only be broken by this worlds ultimate strength. We believe, that you are that one who holds the blade"  
  
"So I am nothing more than a guinea pig? It is not I then, Shugo made the sword work"  
  
"Shugo only made the sword work because he was worried about you! You Aki- Shinko was all that was in that boy's mind! The sword calls to you, and only when you bring forth the ultimate strength will our world be safe..."  
  
"Thinking only of me..."  
  
"Yes, but no I must depart. Aki you are so frail, and he is waiting for you. Be strong, and I know you will save us all. Trust the sword, and trust your heart, together hand in hand, you can show us destiny, and all the future has to offer"  
  
Aurora reached over placing her hand on Aki's head. Aki closed her eyes and sighed and she could feel her fever fading. Aurora smiled and with that she faded away within the depths of her white mist.  
  
For a moment, Aki-Shinko was alone. She could hear only her silence as she slept there peacefully. Only faintly in the back of her ear did she hear someone calling.  
  
"Aki.... Aki...Aki?"  
  
Slowly Aki's eyes fluttered open, and she opened them to see Shugo looking down at her worried. She felt her fingers twitch as she tried to regain control of her body. She slowly started to sit up but Shugo stopped her gently, placing his hand behind her back.  
  
"Whoa Aki. You have to relax now. You're still in really bad shape." He slowly lowered her back down and he rested her head on his legs.  
  
"Shugo? Shugo where am I?"  
  
"You're at the lake. I'm sorry. I could not think of anywhere else to bring you."  
  
"I can't remember.... what happened...." She rested her hand on her head trying to recall what originally had happened. Her mind only sauntered back to Aurora and all she said. "Aurora...."  
  
"Aurora? What's an Aurora?" Shugo asked questioning  
  
"Shugo...I have to find my...." She sat up slowly, but only fell back landing on his chest. "I'm sorry Shugo.... I.... everything feels all jumbled up..."  
  
"Aki, don't worry," He wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned against the trunk of the willow tree. She rested her head upon him helplessly, like she was a weary lifeless vessel.  
  
"You did...you're thinking."  
  
"What?" Shugo asked once again lost.  
  
"You said you'd find me, when you were done thinking...I didn't think, you'd find me in time..."  
  
Shugo's face softened remembering what she had said that night at the party. He cuddled his face against her neck closing his eyes.  
  
"Aki-Shinko, I have been so worried about you. I couldn't help myself but think about you; my mind was constantly worrying and falling back to you no matter how many times I tried to think of something else. Hikaru, she came and found me, then I found my way to you. I just...started running and my feet knew where they were going"  
  
Aki closed her eyes whispering  
  
"I was so scared...everything was so frigid and numb...I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe...so scared," She buried her face into his chest pulling on his jacket with her hands as she cried.  
  
"It's alright Aki. I'm here now. I promise I will protect you. As long as we walk together, I will protect you"  
  
She cried harder as she felt him rubs the back of her hair with his hand.  
  
"I could feel the pain...I felt every blow...I felt the blood, I felt the weakening and the feeling of slowly dying." Shugo looked at her surprised. The World was just a game; you couldn't feel or touch things, no matter how far technology had advanced. This troubled him, but he only tried to soothe Aki. "Shugo?"  
  
He looked down at her, her tears finally taking a small break.  
  
"Yeah Aki?"  
  
"Don't ever let me go. Promise you won't leave me alone again. Don't let Aurora take me away."  
  
"Aurora? Who is Aurora?"  
  
"I don't want to be the hero in the prophet. I don't want to save the world. I'm too weak I'm afraid. I don't want to come close to dying like I did. I don't even know what the ultimate strength is!"  
  
"Whoa Aki calm down calm down. Don't worry about being a hero. Let's just take one step at a time. Just try and relax now. I'm here for you."  
  
"Promise me...please Shugo...don't leave me ever again"  
  
Shugo brought her close and she rested her head on his chest once more. She was completely his and no one else's. They rested together hugging each other tighter then he had hugged anyone in his entire life. The passion for her burned his lungs and his heart raced with intensity so great. He loved this girl so much, and he could never fully understand why. Shugo only rocked her gently back and forth whispering into her ear.  
  
"I promise Aki. Never again will I go. I promise..."  
  
Author's Note  
  
Well there is the end of Chapter 8. It looks as if a new level of friendship has been struck. But are Shugo and Aki truly now a lover's pair or is Aki only too vulnerable and weak that she is sending Shugo the wrong message? Find out next time in Chapter 9! 


	9. Steam

Disclaimer: Just wanted to say sorry that Chapter 9 is so late. I've been busy with volunteer work and my summer assignments. Not to mention painting my room. Anyway please forgive me and here's Chapter 9, I'm not in such a hot mood, so Aki-Shinko isn't coming out to say something funny. ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 9 Steam  
  
Things between Aki-Shinko and Shugo stayed on a normal level. That night Shugo didn't let her go, and they stayed together under that willow tree stargazing, and even saw a shooting star. Even in a pretend world, the stars still had a certain calming scent.  
  
Shugo had urgently kept himself from making moves on Aki all night. It was an excruciating task for him, but he did not that this was the time when Aki was most vulnerable, and he definitely did not want to do anything that would cause her extra stress.  
  
On and off Aki would murmur something about Aurora, and Shugo desperately wanted to understand what she was saying. On and on she would say something about being a prophet, and how deeply she hated her sword. Her sword had been tucked away behind the tree, and Shugo would occasionally lean over and take a peek at it, he didn't hate that sword, actually, he was grateful to that sword, cause well, that was the sword he had used to save Aki- Shinko in the first place.  
  
The hours of the night carted on, and when Aki finally fell asleep, Shugo too allowed himself to close his eyes. In the real world, Shugo had actually fallen asleep with the headset intact, still logged into the world the whole time. Shugo didn't really know how long he could stay logged on without having to leave for food or bathroom breaks, or his father could just scream at him to get off. But right now, Shugo was just way too tired to even care.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Shugo had woken first, and as he stared at the digital clock in the lower corner of the headset, he sighed as it blinked 5:40 AM. He had only gotten about 4 hours of sleep. But, Aki needed him; he had to put up with the insomniac mode, even if it was a pain in the ass.  
  
"Aki?" He called to her rubbing her shoulder gently as she was still asleep against his chest. "Aki are you awake?" she only let out a grumpy whine and he smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
For a while, Shugo could only stare out at the lake, and at the bottom of the hill he even saw a fisherman. Who happened actually to be Kei, but Shugo didn't know who Kei was. In his mind he was getting pretty impatient with how long Aki was sleeping, he wanted to scream in her ear to wake up, but damn it why did he have to be the sympathetic guy?  
  
"You know Aki, I never used to be this concerned with anyone in general" He said allowed, even if Aki was a sleeping lump, he just found himself talking...no clue why.  
  
"After my parents go divorced, I began to think, that you only had to look out for yourself, numba one. People may say they love you, but they slowly leave you and take away everything else you loved too. My mom took my sister away from me, and now I never see Jenny anymore. One morning I had just come home from school, and already mom had things in boxes. Jenny had been in her bedroom crying. The legal system is so screwed up, we're seriously treated like property, and we have no say in who WE want to live with. It's like "We'll split everything down the middle, boys on one side, girls on the other" and that's basically how it goes."  
  
He played with a butterfly as it landed on his index and ring fingers.  
  
"But you know, you must be something special Aki because I opened up to you way easier then anyone else. Something about you, you just seemed truly real. A real down to earth girl and someone, who just wanted to make her friends smile. That was a person I wanted to be with. You proved to me many other times, how little you think of yourself. Sometimes I worry that, you don't worry enough, but I see it's just how big your heart is to carry the world on your shoulders and not worry about what you endure. Hikaru is really lucky to have a best friend like you.  
  
When you get better, I want to tell you everything. Its easier talking to someone who, even though I don't know you too well, I know I can trust you, and its way better then talking to all my psychologists and psychiatrists. My father thought I was emotionally unstable after Elsie died. I'll admit, I was in shock, and I did hold a lot of it in, but seriously what guy cries out loud? It's like a given law that we can't. Who could I have talked to anyway? My friends were only giving me sympathy, and I didn't want that, I wanted someone to genuinely listen, my psychiatrists, they didn't understand...so Aki, what makes you so special?"  
  
He asked as he looked down at her sleeping. He gave a small chuckle as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"You're my guardian angel aren't you? My little protector, someone who will always be there for me right but are you allowed to fall in love with your guardian angel?"  
  
There was no response from Aki and Shugo could only laugh.  
  
"I must be some kind of nutcase to be talking to a sleeping girl and myself. Wow, sometimes I even confuse myself with my stupidity."  
  
"You're not stupid Shugo.... you're just a little boy trapped in a soon to be man's body... Your heart aches with your losses, and it's hard to release them all without going out of control...Don't worry Shugo...I'll always be here for you..." Aki finally replied sleepily as she wrapped her legs around his back almost seductively. She nuzzled the side of his cheek and Shugo blushed with embarrassment. He turned a deeper crimson red as she began to nibble at his ear cooingly. "I promise I'll be here for you...." She whispered in his ear. Her breath was cool and frosty, and she nibbled at his ear again. Shugo could feel himself wanting to get physical, but he only tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her even closer.  
  
"Well good morning to you devotee" He replied to her. Aki was sitting up now, hugging his neck and she rested her head atop his. Shugo could only look down at find his face compressed against her breasts and chest; he tried not to laugh and instead calmly replied, "How long have you been awake you?"  
  
"Me? I've been listening to you talk from the very beginning. You poor guy, you're so compassionate yet nothing good seems to come your way. You deserve so much happiness, yet all you see is disappointment."  
  
"You're not a disappointment Aki. In fact, you are probably the best thing that has come my way so far."  
  
Aki looked down at him, shocked, and deeply touched by what he said. She slowly unwrapped her legs and scooted over so she sat beside him. For a moment she hugged at her knees and rested her head upon them looking over at Shugo.  
  
Shugo looked at her, and was amazed to see somewhat of a fondness look in her eyes. Her eyes were dreamy; they were like two pools of fresh spring water. She looked at him, now seriously as she asked him her next question. This question had been on her mind for a very long time, something that keep coming up in her thoughts, like a little voice inside the back of her head.  
  
"Shugo, I'm going to ask you a question, and please, try to answer it the best you can."  
  
"Okay Aki. Shoot."  
  
"Shugo, why do you love me so much? I'm such a klutz and I only put others in danger. It's like there's a black cloud hovering over my head that follows me wherever I go. Why could you love me when you could have any other girl you wanted?"  
  
Shugo was silent for a while, and he looked out ahead of him pondering his answer.  
  
"Well...for one thing, your not false. I mean to say, you to present yourself as anything more than what you are. You don't want to impress people and change for others, you' just yourself. That's something I truly admire about you. You're also very compassionate yourself. Hikaru told me about how you saved her by giving her your only Sprite Ocarina. You'd sacrifice yourself to make sure she was safe. And overall, you're very beautiful. I know, that this is only, a character model and numbers and configured data, but you are beautiful. I love your hazelnut eyes, and your tempest black hair. Your skin is a soft as dove's feathers. I know that your heart is as pure as your mind is." Shugo smiled at her, completely content with his answer.  
  
Aki-Shinko on the other hand, sat there perplexed and yet very joyful  
  
"Thank you Shugo. You're the only person who ever cared about what was on the inside. Even my own parents don't care as greatly about my goals and opinions as you do."  
  
"It's not that hard. I want to know you inside and out, for every flaw and mistake you have made, to every outweighed good within you. I don't care about Aurora and this destiny thing, but I will support you if you really want to find out what she meant."  
  
"Aurora said...that my sword had something to do with unlocking another great secret of the game. That unbeatable monster, like in the past, was only the beginning of another journey. This isn't the Pluto Kiss Virus, or the Legend of the Twilight again. This is something even greater. I just don't want to fail...that's all."  
  
"Unlocking another great secret. Well, sounds like a challenge to me. Don't worry about failing it. Failure is not so much a disappointment as others make it out to be. Maybe it isn't your destiny but you will not know until you try. I know you can do it, I have faith in you."  
  
"Shugo what would I do without you?"  
  
"I dunno, you'd probably bored and miserable right now. Life is just incomplete without me! I'm just too darn cuddly!" He laughed and gloated with a cheesy grin.  
  
Aki laughed as well and then gave him a huge hug.  
  
"My cuddly teddy bear"  
  
Shugo's face then began to turn blue as Aki began to squeeze all the breath out of him. He shook his face furiously as little anime sweat droplets poured from his face. She quickly let him go and smiled as he panted and held his hand to his chest.  
  
"You're lethal with those hugs!" He replied between deep breaths as puffs of breath came out from his mouth. Shugo only looked at her, and for a second they had a moment of silence, then abruptly, the two broke out into a laughing fit.  
  
Aki-Shinko laughed so hard that soon she had tears pouring down her eyes. She wasn't exactly sure anymore if the tears were still from her laughter, or if they were a mixture of the anxiety and overwhelming traumas she had been through.  
  
Shugo watched her sympathetically and he wiped away her teardrops with the back of his palm. She sniffled and he smiled looking at her with precious eyes.  
  
"No more crying okay?"  
  
She nodded feeling his hand against her cheek. Aki wanted to say more, like maybe a thank you or something, but she was completely at a loss for words. Shugo grinned, and then leaned into her mildly as he kissed her sweetly. Aki felt his warm lips press against her, and for a moment, she felt almost complete, like this was a part of her she had been missing out on. He withdrew from her slowly and smiled as their lips danced close bye, and then he continued. His breath grew steamy as their ritual continued and eventually he had cuffed his hand behind her hair as she chafed up against him. Their making out session continued on for a long while as they began to grow more acute and rough.  
  
Aki could only feel her self grow susceptible to his endearing love for her. She felt his hand roam on her stomach and she laughed a little when he lightly traced her skin making it tickle so. Shugo could only feel himself smile as he began to tickle her more, and soon Aki's intense laugher cut off their love as she tried to squirm away from him.  
  
'No, no more tickling, ARG NO" She cried as she crawled on her hands and knees to get away from her, but Shugo simply grabbed her leg and dragged her back over.  
  
"I finally found her weakness! TICKLE FIGHT" 


End file.
